45 Minutes
by InLust
Summary: AU Based off Prompt. BusinessWoman!Skye. 45 minutes to get all dressed up and Skye can't resist taking Jemma in the car.


**45 Minutes**  
**Pairing**: Skye/Jemma Simmons  
**Rated M**: Sex and Sexual situations  
**Summary**: AU. BusinessWoman!Skye. 45 minutes to get all dressed up and Skye can't resist taking Jemma in the car.  
**A/N**: This came across an anon prompt I got (which I will link to) but because it was so good of a prompt, ANON you get TWO fics. I am going to write a companion piece to this because for some reason, I am inspired to write Skimmons smut based off of Beyonce songs. You don't need to listen to the song but Beyonce's _Partition_ is referenced in next one will also be a reference to Beyonce as well. So happy smut! Also yes it is also posted on my tumblr

* * *

Jemma opened the door to her shower and let the steam roll out after her. The steps she took were deliberate as she continued to get ready.

There was nothing more that could make her feel sexy like getting ready. _For Skye_, especially. She dried her body slowly with the plush towel; the softness touching her intimately in ways that she could only imagine Skye's hands touching her. The blow dryer creating volume for Skye's fingers to run through her hair with ease.

Jemma sat down in front of her vanity and looked as the light kissed every perfect edge of her face. Her fingers danced across her beauty products. The selection warranted an expertise that Jemma knew all too well. There were light layers for work. There were moderate layers for formal events. But there were combinations that were only well suited for Skye.

_Ding. Ding._

_I'll be there soon._ **-Skye**

Jemma smirked as she closed her mascara. Running her finger across her selection of lipsticks, she picked up the red. Just what Skye would like.

_45 minutes to get all dressed up._

Jemma stood next to the bellhop as Skye's towncar pulled up. The driver didn't get out as she expected but suddenly the door popped open.

She unconsciously bit her lip knowing that Skye was waiting for her inside of the car.

Skye had just gotten off of work. Her suit still pristine and smooth even as she had her legs crossed while she checked her phone lazily. She turned to see Jemma enter the car and smirked.

The smirk did Jemma in. It had been awhile since she had Skye's undivided attention. Her trip had been far too long. Before Skye had returned, she promised Jemma a gift that they would both enjoy.

Jemma shut the door behind her as she sat next to Skye.

With no reservation, Skye leaned forward and kissed Jemma. She snapped her fingers without breaking the kiss and the car began moving. It didn't take long before the kiss grew passionately. The distance had made Skye hungry. _Horny_.

As her tongue slipped into Jemma's mouth, she moaned. Her eyes shot open briefly and glanced at the rearview mirror to see the driver's eyes meet hers.

Skye pulled away slowly. "Driver, roll up the partition please," she more ordered than asked.

The whirring of the partition followed soon after. Skye's hand immediately reached to feel Jemma's knee and slowly, deliberately, possessively slid up higher and higher. The touches shot electricity up and down Jemma's spine right down to her core.

Jemma sucked in her breath as Skye gazed into her eyes. They both knew that Skye was horny. With all the will she had, she returned Skye's hungry gaze and leaned forward.

Skye captured her lips hungrily once more. Jemma began to shiver when she felt Skye's cool touches against her skin. She was getting hotter and hotter as one slipped on the outside of her thigh and pushed up underneath her dress to cup her ass, while the other trailed its way up to grasp her breast.

Jemma couldn't help but moan. Skye smiled against her lips before Jemma felt herself being pulled onto Skye's lap. In a swift moment, instead of being pushed submissively into the seat, she was straddling her girlfriend's lap.

Her core suddenly felt dripping wet as her dress rode up and she was pressed firmly against Skye.

Skye broke the kiss sloppily smudging the red lipstick before kissing down Jemma's neck. Her hands flew to Skye's shoulders as she felt the assault move towards her neck. More shivers encompassed her body as she felt Skye's hand push up her dress.

Her fingers trailed her panties gently. Jemma let out a gasp before she unconsciously pleaded for Skye to touch her some more. Two fingers was all it took. Skye slipped her panties to the side, pushed into her and rocked her up and down.

It had been too long. Their time apart only made Jemma shiver with pleasure as Skye's fingers moved in and out of her. It didn't take long for her to come as she humped Skye's fingers wantonly. Her mascara started running as she gasped before burying her cries into Skye's shoulder.

Coming down from her orgasm, Jemma reached down for Skye's core when she felt a distinct bulge. Her eyes shot to meet Skye's shining with mirth. She leaned back carefully as Skye unzipped her pantsuit and pulled out what she had been hiding in there.

"Do you like it?" Skye asked as she slightly pumped the appendage to show Jemma its size.

Jemma bit her bottom lip as she moved carefully off of Skye's lap and onto to the ground between her legs. Skye raised an eyebrow as a sign of approval of what Jemma wanted to do.

Despite how realistic it felt, Jemma knew that Skye couldn't feel it as she touched it. She ran her hand up and down its length. It was their first time with a toy like this. Jemma could only hope that she had met Skye's expectations. Slowly, she ran her tongue up from the base to the tip.

Skye let out a sharp intake as she sat up in her seat. Jemma swirled her tongue around the tip. Wetting it as much as she could with her mouth.

"Driver, the partition fast," Skye growled out as she reached for Jemma's hair urging her to continue.

He didn't need to see Jemma on her knees. A short whirring followed Skye's order before a final click.

"Keep going."

Skye groaned watching as Jemma's head bobbed up and down the appendage. Jemma could smell Skye's sex as she continued her ministrations. When Jemma finally took the whole length of it into her mouth, she felt Skye's hand gently tug at her hair before quickly releasing it.

"Up."

Jemma released Skye with a pop before wiping a small drop of saliva from her mouth. She moved to sit on Skye's lap, feeling herself dripping again from the blow job. Skye didn't have it though; she gripped Jemma's waist and sat her in the seat, back pressed against the door, legs spread as far apart as they could in the car.

Skye carefully kneeled between Jemma's legs. The strap on hung between them.

"Take all of me," Jemma pleaded with Skye's fingers dancing between her folds. She shook as Skye dragged her fingers up and down.

Taking some of the wetness from Jemma's pussy, she rubbed the appendage up and down before tapping it gently against Jemma' clit. She whimpered at the sensations that got her even wetter. Skye slowly rubbed it up and down Jemma's length before pushing it in.

Jemma felt her head loll back and her eyes shut, tears threatening to force its way out. She felt so full. More full than Skye had prepared her for. Skye pulled out almost all the way leave Jemma crying out for more before slamming back into her. Jemma moaned loudly, not caring if the driver was eavesdropping (if he could hear). Skye hovered carefully over Jemma as she pumped in and out. Her hips controlling the appendage with ease as if it were her own.

Her hands shot out for Skye's lapels before pulling her in close for a searing kiss. She could feel another orgasm building up at the bottom of her belly. Her pussy tightened as Skye continued to thrust in and out. Her thrusts were shallow and quick knowing that Jemma was close.

Skye tore her lips away from Jemma's and sought her neck once more. She sucked hard on Jemma's neck and her hand simultaneously pressed down on her clit as she thrusted deeply into Jemma one more time. She came with a scream that she barely muffled into Skye's suit.

She hadn't noticed her eyes were close until she slowly felt her sore pussy release its hold on the appendage. Her eyes met Skye's once more. A smirk played at her girlfriend's lips.

"We aren't going to make it to this club."

Skye grinned this time before ordering the driver to take them back to their penthouse.


End file.
